


Give Me a Year

by CoffeeShopStoryteller (Samunderthelights)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: CMBYN Drabble Challenge, Charmie, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/CoffeeShopStoryteller
Summary: “Remember last year?”“Of course,” Timothée smiles. “How could I forget?”“I promised you we’d come back here, didn’t I?”
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61
Collections: CMBYN Drabble Challenge





	Give Me a Year

**Author's Note:**

> **Update January 2021 : I originally posted this story under my Samunderthelights username. In January it was moved to my CoffeeShopStoryteller pseud, together with the rest of my CMBYN RPF stories.**
> 
> Written for the [CMBYN Drabble Challenge](https://cmbynwritingfests.tumblr.com/post/635334041414008832/cmbyn-drabble-challenge-rules-guidelines), using the prompt 'Snow'.  
> 

“Remember last year?”

“Of course,” Timothée smiles, his cheeks flushing, either from the cold or at the memory of that cold winter day. “How could I forget?”

“I promised you we’d come back here, didn’t I?”

* * *

_Armie can’t stop shivering from the cold, his shirt soaking wet by now from all the snow Timothée had shoved into his coat. It doesn’t stop him from throwing one final snowball at the young man though, but when he hits him in the arm, making him flinch, he quickly rushes over, and he takes him into his arms._

_“Are you okay, man?”_

_“I’m fine,” Timothée chuckles, before tackling him to the ground, and shoving him into the snow. But Armie wraps his arms around him, and soon enough they are both covered in the freezing white powder, both laughing like they are five years old again._

_“I surrender!” Timothée laughs, before curling up into the older man’s arms. “You win.”_

_“I love you.”_

_Timothée looks up at him, a shy smile on his face, but then he nods, and he kisses him, before laying his head down on his chest._

_“Marry me.”_

_“Don’t,” Timothée whispers uncomfortably. “You’re still married, Armie. You have a family. We can’t…”_

_“I know,” Armie sighs. “I’m sorry, that wasn’t fair of me.”_

_“No, it wasn’t.”_

_“Give me a year.”_

_“I gave you a year,” Timothée says, before sitting up, the smile now having left his face. “You’re still married.”_

_“This time next year we’ll come back here, and when I ask you again…”_

_“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”_

_“What would you say?”_

* * *

“Will you marry me, Timmy?” Armie asks, his heart skipping a beat, as he kneels down into the snow. But he doesn’t have to wait for Timothée to say anything, because when he looks up into his eyes, he can already tell what the answer is going to be. Deep down he always knew.

**Author's Note:**

> http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
